Safety Off
"This is reporter Arnold Connor coming to you from a makeshift Recruitment Center in New York City more specifically Central Park. Here with us today are some of the recruiters Captain James Sanders, Sargent Jack Manmorrelo, and Pvt. Dick Simmons all who have been fighting the Ultranationalists as soon as they stepped foot into New York! Today they will be taking me behind the lines in a real firefight!"- Arnold "Arnie" Connor moments before becoming part of the Armed Services. Plot You begin the mission while watching CBS news... your report from last night about the initial recieving a call for your newest assignment for CBS which is to go behind the lines and record some soldier interviews, get footage of a real firefight, and then send what you get to CBS. The screen flashes to you driving into New York a giant mess right now due to fighting and make your way to the recently reclaimed Central Park for the interviews. The screen flashes again and you are beginning the interview. You are then accidently recruited into the Marines when Ultranationalists create a sneak attack from which you retreat. After you and the others of the squad retreat you arrive at a larger HQ. You then begin your training. As soon as the training ends the mission is over. Intro The level begins in a cinemetic intro. The intro starts as you watch CBS news. You watch as a reporter named Arnold Connor shows pictures of the carnage of the initial assualt of the Russians. You continue to listen until you get a call. You look over pick up your cell phone and answer the call. "Hey man they just called looks like we got another assignment. I'll be at your house in 5 minutes get ready" the voice says. "Thanks Joe." says the character who procedes to hang up then gets out of bed and looks in the mirror. You see the playable character and the reporter you saw earlier Arnold Connor in the mirror. The scene flashes white as the cutscene gets more interactive. Joe who is your camera man starts describing your assignment while driving through New York. You can look around and see the mess of war all throughout the streets. You see ruined cars dead civilians. You drive past a gang who turns around and looks at you. You look down and start to grab for you M9 but stop as you drive by. As you continue to see minor destruction Joe begins to repeat your assignment. The interactivity ends and you look at Joe who says "Well you get all that. Course you didn't to busy staring out the window eh? Yea its horrible what happened. How it happened. How little time it occured in... anyway what I was trying to say was our assignment is to go to the Central Park Recruitment Center, talk to Captain Sanders who will let us get interviews with his soldiers, and then he'll take us out for some real combat. Then we just send the footage to CBS and collect our money." You look outside the window again as he stops talking and the screen again flashes to white. The Recruitment Center As the screen unflashes you get full control of the character. You can walk around and talk to any of the soldiers to interview them. After you get the interviews you go back up to Captain Sanders to ask him about the combat hes supposed to show you. As he opens his mouth a bullet flies though the tent and kills Joe. Ultranationalists rush into the tent. Captain Sanders shoots those coming in and then you pull out your pistol and start shooting them as well. Soon after Sanders realizes your outnumbered and sends you along with himself and the other troops out under the tents rear flaps. You pick up the camera and go under the flap. Everyone starts running away all in the same direction so you follow. You turn around only to see Ultranationalists shooting at the fleeing soldiers and burning the tent. The screen again flashes white as you turn back around and continue running. Marine HQ As the flash fades out you see you are in the Marine's Base of Operations in New York. Because you are there and are carrying a weapon you are drafted into the military. You are put in Captain Sanders squad and he tells you " You did a mighty fine job killin them bastard Ultranationalists. But runnin out into combat with only an M9 is a good way to get yourself killed." He opens 3 boxs full of weapons. "Here take your pick and run the course." And thus you do so. The course is nearly identicle to the one found in S.S.D.D. and upon completion the mission ends and your screen flashes white one final time. Transcript Trivia Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Sniperteam82308's Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: New York Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: New York characters